


Piano Magic

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien is Piano Teacher, Alternate Universe-Single Parent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Louis is Marinette's child, Marinette is Single Parent, Single Parent AU, Single Parent!Marinette, Teacher!Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Marinette is a single parent struggling to find balance between work and motherhood, not always getting it right. She tries because she loves her son and will do everything she needs to make sure he's happy. When she's asked to meet his piano teacher, she never imagined anyone like Adrien Agreste, not making the connection of his name. What will happen between these two as they learn more about one another, especially when they realize who Adrien's father and Marinette's boss is?





	1. The Parent-Teacher Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of AU Yeah August.

 

From the parking lot to the front door of her son’s school, her phone chimed three times. With a huff, she reached into her pocket and silenced it. They’d have to make do without her regardless of her ability to handle the big boss. Her son’s teacher had said this was important and wanted to speak with her and only her.

She sighed as she realized she’d been depending on her best friends too much lately where Louis was concerned. She hadn’t meant to, but she’d been struggling since her parents had decided to take a much-needed trip to see family in China and her boss had decided to scrap the entire winter line they’d spent weeks developing.

She couldn’t wait until her vacation, looking forward to spending some time with her son and taking care of herself in the process. They’d both benefit from that time together, but she had another few weeks before that could happen. She could only hope they’d survive that long on her current schedule.

“Marinette?” A voice called out from behind her.

Swiveling, she skittered to a stop, a smile spreading as she recognized the voice. “Oh, Caline, it’s nice to see you again.”

“What are doing here, dear? Is everything okay with Louis?” Caline came closer, a small stack of files in her arms as she moved toward her office.

“I think so. His teacher requested a meeting. Have you heard anything?” Marinette felt her phone buzz in her pocket for the umpteenth time, her teeth gritting at the reminder of her other obligations.

“No, I’m sorry, dear. I’m sure it’s nothing serious though. Would you like me to escort you there? It’d be nice to catch up.” The older woman stepped beside Marinette, a friendly smile upon her face.

Marinette returned the smile, happy to have a few minutes with a teacher she hadn’t seen in several years. “I’d love to know how you came to be working here instead of Francois Dupont.”

Caline didn’t waste a moment as she enlightened Marinette about the days she had spent with some younger students not long after teaching Marinette’s class. She related how the young students’ enthusiasm had proven quite contagious, urging her toward changing her focus on secondary students to those in primary.

She began looking for new opportunities within the primary schools in the same district of Paris. With some luck, she managed to gain an interview and subsequent offer of employment from the one where they currently walked. She had given her notice to M. Damocles the following week. She laughed, admitting she missed a few of her former students, but she’d been much happier with the move than she originally anticipated.

“I’m happier here without half the politics we faced at Francois Dupont. The former mayor still has his hands firm around that school since Chloe has begun working there.” Caline confided, her voice dropping despite them being the only two in the building.

“Chloe’s a teacher? That I can’t believe.” Marinette slowed her steps as the news hit her with some surprise.

“Oh, dear, she’s not a teacher. They gave her the principal position, forcing M. Damocles into early retirement. He’s not handling it too well, either.” Caline’s smile faded as her thoughts turned inward.

“Well, maybe they’ll realize their mistake soon enough and come begging him to take his job back.” She could only hope for the sake of her old principal though she doubted it would happen if the former mayor and Chloe were involved.

Her musing didn’t last long as Caline paused outside Louis’s classroom, turning to Marinette to ask, “Are you sure the meeting was tonight?”

The darkened interior of the classroom had Marinette feeling a bit dumbstruck. She knew she’d read the note correctly as far as the date of the meeting. Hurrying into her purse, she pulled out the note and handed it to Caline.

The smile returned to Caline’s face a moment later even as she giggled, “Oh, dear, this is the wrong room. I believe you’ll have my company for another minute as we head toward the music room where M. Agreste awaits your presence. I hope he isn’t too put out.”

“Well, he won’t be the only one,” Marinette muttered before she thanked Caline and allowed the older woman to lead her to the correct room.

 

00000

 

Adrien roamed the music room, checking his watch for the tenth time.

Where was she? He couldn’t believe that Louis’s mother could be so neglectful. He hadn’t even met the woman and already had a few strikes against her.

He couldn’t stay forever, not when his father specifically requested his presence at some social function or another.

Another glance at his watch had him reaching for his bag, intent on leaving since the woman obviously had no intention of showing up.

He made it two steps when the door of his room slammed open and a harried-looking brunette rushed into the room beside his boss.

“Sorry, we’re late, Adrien. The fault is entirely mine.” Caline gestured for the younger woman to walk ahead, meeting him near the piano he’d purchased for the school upon being hired. Their last one had been missing several keys and been so untuned that it was unplayable. “Please go easy on her. She looks like she’s had a rough day.”

“Thanks, Caline,” the woman muttered though Adrien felt sure no one was supposed to hear.

A small smile started despite his best efforts to stop it. The small woman certainly had a bite to her, earning her back a small bit of his respect. Maybe she cared more than he thought, but he’d see soon enough.

When he caught a glimpse of her eyes, he stilled, never having seen such a vivid blue in his life. How could one woman possess such a wonderful color, reminding him of bluebells yet seem so cold in her absence of her son’s life?

“You wanted to see me, M. Agreste? Is everything okay with Louis’s lessons?” She set her purse and jacket on the chair near his desk.

When she moved close to him, he made his second realization. She was smaller, a lot smaller than he thought possible for a mother. He doubted she could withstand a strong wind though she had no problem facing him as she waited for his answer.

He coughed to cover his wayward thoughts, giving him a moment to compose himself.

“He’s doing quite well, Mme. Dupain-Cheng. In fact, I wanted to speak with you about placing him in a more advanced class. He’s mastered all he’ll learn at his current level.”

“Really? That’s amazing. What do you need from me, M. Agreste? I’ll sign whatever paperwork you need if you feel he’ll do well in an advanced class.” She moved to grab a pen but froze with her hand near her purse. Her eyes returned to meet his, calculating as they seemed to measure him. “There’s more, isn’t there? That can’t be the only reason you’d request my presence.”

He had the decency to blush as he tried to hide his sudden discomfort over his next words.

He shook his head. “No, Mme. Dupain-Cheng, it’s not.”

She straightened to her full height, her eyes locked on his as if she’d knew he had only bad news to give her. “What is it?”

The tiredness she’d been trying so hard to hide from everyone showed. Adrien could see her exhaustion almost like a shadow constantly lurking over her shoulders, wrapping her in a tight cloak of oppression. He wished he couldn’t see it so stark, so clear as she waited for whatever he had to say.

In a quiet voice, he asked, “Would you like to join me for dinner?”

_Whoa, wait? Where did that come from?_

He stared at her, unsure how to take back the words.

When she smiled, he found he didn’t want to, hoping she would take him up on the offer. She intrigued him, more than any woman had in a long time.

“Only if you let me pay.”


	2. Dinner Conversation with Guests

 

"I hope this is okay?" Marinette asked as they took a table. "My son adores this place. Plus, I haven't gotten to see him much this week."

As if to prove her point, her gaze slid over her young son as he sat and talked in an excited voice with his adopted Uncle Nino. 

Adrien smiled as he watched the fond expression she wore encompass her son, something he hadn't seen since before his own mother died several years ago. He hadn't known he'd missed that particular expression until he caught it on the pretty woman across from him. He wondered briefly what it'd be like if she bestowed him with such an expression, his cheeks warming a bit at the notion.

Lost in thought, he almost didn't catch the next words she said, his breath hitching as he did.

"I know this is probably a place far below your means being the son of Gabriel Agreste, but I can vouch for the food here. It's top-notch, isn't that right, Louis?"

"Yes, mama," Louis enthused before returning his attention to Nino as they discussed music and the latest singer. 

Another smile from Marinette had Adrien almost wishing he could ignore how she'd made the leap between him and his father. Not many of his acquaintance saw the resemblance. 

When he asked her about it, she merely grinned though it soon faded as some thought occurred to her. 

"You're not close, are you? Before I started working with Gabriel, I'd heard you two had a falling out. The other employees still whisper about it." Her hand moved to cup her chin, her eyes watchful as she regarded him.

He could almost see the wheels turning in her mind as she considered all the possibilities for their falling out. He doubted she’d know the real reason despite the whispers. Last he heard about them, he’d accused his father of making him anemic or some such nonsense. Sure, he’d been a bit thinner than other guys his age, but he’d never lacked for food.

Shaking his head a moment later, he recognized they’d gone on a tangent than the one most concerning to him. The relationship he had with his father wasn’t even a priority to him. Not at that moment anyway. No, Louis’s happiness was what he wanted to ensure. After all, he knew the devastation of being second choice to a parent’s career.

When Nino stood to collect their order, he startled a bit, realizing he still hadn’t answered her question despite her continued interest in him. Her eyes still watched him though she glanced every so often at her son, checking on him and ensuring Louis remained content in their company.

Not seeing the harm in answering this question if it got them back on topic, he said, "My father and I didn't quite see eye-to-eye on my future, but that's nothing new with us."

She frowned at the thought, her eyes growing softer as she considered him.

Not wanting her pity, he shot her a half-grin, one corner dimpling. "At least, he gave me access to one of my passions. I really do enjoy the piano and teaching Louis and other students that same love. Louis is truly gifted when it comes to the piano. I’ve never had a student quite like him before, isn’t that right, Duke?"

Louis nodded, his smile bright and proud as he spared Adrien and his mother a glance. He returned to his conversation with Nino right after, his lip puckering in disagreement with whatever his uncle had told him.

Her brows rose. “Duke? When did that happen?”

He smiled. “I recently started teaching him Duke Ellington songs as part of his lessons. He’s doing quite well with them. We’re already through half of them, I think.”

"Well, I need to thank you for that," she said in a soft voice, her eyes meeting his for a moment, shining with a light that held him far too captive. "You're all he talks about after every session. It's always M. Agreste this, M. Agreste that and I'm glad he has that. So, thank you for taking the time to teach my son."

If her words hadn't threatened to rip out his heart, her hand running through her son's hair as she glanced at him with such love almost had Adrien doing so. He could almost picture doing it and handing his heart over to her. He wondered if she might care for it as she clearly did for her son. 

 _Get a grip, Agreste_ , he admonished himself.  _It's not like you still don't have doubts about her. She hasn't exactly been around as the other parents, leaving her son's education in her friends’ hands. How great a mother could she really be?_

That last thought gave him pause as he recalled who she worked for.

His father never put much stock in family time, preferring to spend his time with his creations over his son and wife. Adrien doubted he'd ever forget the sadness in his mother's eyes when his father failed to show up. Even when she passed, his father couldn’t be found. Something Adrien had never forgiven his father for. 

Shutting the door on those thoughts, he caught Marinette checking her phone. The glare she gave it was oddly endearing. With a sigh, she shut it back down, placing it in her purse for good measure.  

He couldn't help the shock he felt. Not many of his father's employees, including Nathalie, had ever had the nerve to shut their phone down, no matter the time of day or night. His father demanded they be at his beck and call during their employ with his company. That went for top designers to lowly interns.

"Don't you need to answer that?" he asked before he could stop himself.

The smile she sent him did amazing things to his heart, feeling it beat harder in his chest. 

"I'm off the clock."

"My father just accepts that?"

Her smile grew, increasing the amount of pumping his heart did by a thousandfold. So, this is what attraction, true attraction, to someone felt like. 

"Maybe not at first, but your father knows a valuable employee when he sees it."

In absolute awe of her, he didn't try to hide from his admiration as he murmured, "You must teach me how you managed to kow-tow my father."

 

00000

 

She didn't know what she'd expected from Louis's piano teacher, but she certainly hadn't expected Adrien Agreste. She'd seen the familial resemblance almost immediately yet his warmth had surprised her more. He exuded a warmth that contrasted with his father's coldness, creating a perfect foil between the men. She wondered where he’d gotten that attribute, sensing Gabriel had long since shed any feeling he might have for anyone outside himself.

Looking at Adrien and his watchful eyes, she got the distinct impression that her employment with Gabriel might be the reason why he’d wanted to see her. Based on what she'd learned about Gabriel and quite distantly Adrien, she could only imagine how he perceived her relationship with Louis.

She wanted to be mad at his obvious presumption without meeting her, but she found herself forgiving him. He had no reason to believe she wasn’t like his father.

After all, she worked long hours, depended on her friends and family, and missed valuable quality time for her son. But, she worked hard to create the life she wanted for her and her son. She spent all her free time with Louis to make up for the times she couldn’t be there.

The fact that her son’s teacher cared enough to ensure her son was happy dissolved her anger.

That was more than his own father had been able to do.

Thankfully, her thoughts of that particular man were interrupted by her son before she had time to dwell too long.

"Mama, tell Uncle Nino he's being stupid. No one can top Jagged Stone. You said so." Louis crossed his arms over his puffed-up chest, much to everyone's amusement.

Marinette did her best to hide hers though as she turned to address her son. "Now, Louis, we don't call people stupid, especially your Uncle Nino. It's not his fault he doesn't know good music when he hears it."

"Excuse you, Nette. At least I don't have some crush on an aging rock star that should've retired five years ago," Nino huffed, his golden eyes alight with teasing. 

Ever quick to defend his mother, Louis tossed his opinion back into the fray, saying, "M. Agreste likes Jagged, too, Uncle Nino. He's even played a few of his songs on the piano for me. He said he'd teach me as a surprise for mama."

That caught Marinette's attention as she turned to meet the green eyes across from her. 

He shrugged, his voice low as he spoke to her son. “What happened to it being a secret, little man?”

Louis managed to look sheepish as he realized his flub, mouthing sorry to his amused teacher.

When he met her gaze, she couldn’t stop herself from asking, "You know how to play his songs?"

A reddish tint stained the piano teacher's cheeks as he nodded. "Yeah, Jagged's one of my favorite artists. It took a while to find some sheet music, but yeah, I can play several, including one he wrote for his Ladybug."

This time, she felt warmth crawling up her neck, having forgotten about that song from long ago. She hoped the redness wasn’t too obvious under her minimal makeup.

She'd been so young then, so idealistic and hopeful. 

"Mama?" Louis asked, his eyes thoughtful as he tugged at her sleeve. When she met his sweet baby blues, her smile faltered as he asked, "Weren't you Ladybug?"

In a quiet voice, she said, "Yes, I was, sweetheart."

She dared to meet Adrien's eyes again, hoping he wouldn't be disappointed in who she was now upon learning who she'd been.


	3. After-Dinner Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally getting back into this story. I did go through and edit the first two chapters and added a few details. They're not necessary to re-read unless you want to have them. 
> 
> One key piece I did add was Adrien's nickname for Louis in Chapter 2. He calls him Duke, an homage to the great Duke Ellington and Louis's own level of success with learning Duke's music. He will use that nickname in this chapter, too. 
> 
> I'm going to be working on the rest of this story in the coming days and should have it completed a few days after Christmas if all goes according to plan.

Dinner came to an end far sooner than Marinette anticipated, almost saddened at having to say goodnight to the handsome yet sweet music teacher.

She offered him a soft smile as he escorted them toward her car, Nino having said his farewells at the bistro’s door. She knew her friend had been eager to return to his live-in girlfriend and her other best friend. She couldn’t even blame him, wondering what it’d be like to have someone her age to come home to each night.

“Mama, can M. Agreste come home with us?” Louis tugged at her jacket sleeve, snatching her from her wayward thoughts.

 _How could she want a man when she had the sweetest child in Paris waiting for her?_ she asked herself, her eyes going from Louis’s to Adrien’s.

“It’s okay, Duke. I’m needed elsewhere tonight. Maybe some other time if your mother agrees.” Adrien’s hand came out to ruffle her son’s hair, earning a carefree laugh for his efforts. His gaze returned to hers, his voice lowering as Louis slipped into her car, “I had a nice time, Mme Dupain-Cheng. Thank you for putting up with my company tonight.”

“Call me Marinette, please, and it wasn’t any trouble. I’m sorry we didn’t really get a chance to discuss the matters you wanted.” She pulled her phone out, grimacing at the sheer number of missed calls, voicemails, and texts she’d ignored during dinner. Tapping her calendar, she checked for her next free day, smiling at the date she saw. “I’m free in two days if you’d like to discuss it then.”

He’d pulled out his phone, mimicking her earlier actions. He didn’t smile though as he noted the date, a frown marring his features. “I’m afraid I can’t. I have a function that night with my father. I already missed the one tonight. He’d ensure my life was miserable if I missed another in one week.”

“Oh,” she whispered, unsure what she could say to that. She knew Gabriel’s temper could be quite scathing, sure to hear his disappointment in her the next day. After all, she’d been deliberate in her ignorance of the calls she’d gotten that night despite knowing their importance. “Well, I had a really nice time. Thank you for joining us. Louis will be talking about this for at least a week.”

The smile returned as the blond glanced into her car, finding her son playing with his small tablet she’d gotten him last Christmas. “He’s a good kid. I really do enjoy teaching him.”

She didn’t know what to say to that, so she gave him her best smile, fighting the fatigue drifting over her. She doubted she’d make it far before she crashed at home, sleeping the night away without issue.

He seemed to sense her tiredness because he offered her a small wave as she slid into her car, grateful the cooler temperatures hadn’t completely obliterated the heat within.

Not quite ready to say goodbye, she pushed the button to roll her window down. “Hey, M. Agreste, let me give you my number in case you find yourself free, and we can talk like you’d wanted.”

He stopped a few feet from her car, deliberating her words before spinning and coming back. “It’s Adrien, and are you sure? I know most parents would rather have notes sent home.”

She didn’t need to think about it as she nodded. “You’re not going to blow up my phone, right? I mean, I don’t need to worry about that, do I?”

He smiled, shaking his head. Plucking his phone from his pocket, he handed it to her after unlocking it.

She pressed the numbers and letters she needed, creating a new contact for him. She also tossed in her email for those just-in-case moments. She doubted he’d have need of those, but she knew anything could happen.

After all, that’s how she came by Louis. She hadn’t planned for those just-in-case scenarios.

Handing his phone back, she offered him a final farewell.

“Goodnight, Marinette.” He tapped her car’s roof as he stepped back. “Maybe I can learn how you became Ladybug one day. I bet it’s an interesting story.”

She hoped her smile didn’t falter as she pulled away, a small wave tossed when she passed him.

“Mama?” Louis broke the silence a moment later, his eyes staring at her. “I know he said he couldn’t come home with us tonight, but can M. Agreste live with us soon? He’d make a really great Papa, wouldn’t he? It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

_Oh, no. This wasn’t good. Not good at all._

She wouldn’t recall how she got them home safely that night or if she’d even tucked him in before she spent the next several hours wide awake and dazed by his innocent question.

_What am I supposed to do?_

00000

Adrien watched the car drive away, wondering why he felt more alone than he had in a long time. He’d had dates in the past. Well, maybe not the most recent past, but he’d had dates. Nice ones with women that didn’t come with adorable little boys that snuck into his heart when he hadn’t been looking.

 _Oh, boy, I’m in trouble_ , he realized, palming the phone in his jacket pocket.

Learning that woman had been the famous Ladybug from Jagged Stone’s song had nearly sent him skyward. He never dreamed he’d get the chance to meet the amazing woman that inspired one of Jagged’s best songs of all time.

“She’s amazing,” he whispered, realizing too late he’d said it aloud.

Two passersby turned in his direction at his words, one smiling while the other shot him a knowing wink.

He hoped his cheeks hadn’t gotten rosier though their warmth had likely proved otherwise despite the cold surrounding him.

His phone buzzing brought him back to the ground, the screen flashing his father’s name.

“Great,” he muttered, pressing the button to answer the call. “Hello, Father.”

“You better have a good explanation for being absent tonight. I know you followed your own path, however misguided that was to do, but you are still expected to join me when I need you, Adrien. I didn’t think you could possibly disappoint me further than you did five years ago, but you proved me wrong. I expect you to meet me in my office tomorrow morning. No excuses. I expect you to be on time, too. Don’t make me wait for you. Do you understand me?”

His father paused long enough for Adrien to mumble his acceptance of those terms, hanging up a moment later.

“Nice speaking with you, too.” He locked his phone and trudged toward his car, all warmth he’d experienced in the past two hours obliterated in less than two minutes.

Traveling the familiar roads home, he found his mind drifting back to the dinner he’d shared, wishing to recapture the warmth he’d lost.

Marinette’s fond smiles had encompassed them all at some point during dinner. Sure, she’d focused mostly on her son, but he’d been blessed to get one or two. Her kindness toward them at treating them all had been another plus in her ever-growing list of virtues.

In fact, the only con he could muster to keep there had been the fact she worked for his father. He knew the man too well. It wouldn’t take Gabriel long to break her and mold her into a similar image as a cold, distant parent, something Adrien never wanted to see for Louis or any other child. He couldn’t shake the notion she’d disappoint her son as his father had him as Louis grew older.

Stepping into his studio apartment, his mind continued to swirl with thoughts of Marinette and Louis. He wondered if they’d made it home all right. He wondered if she’d gotten Louis to bed, tucking the young boy in without a fuss. He wondered if she’d be turning in herself, getting the rest she needed based on the shadows under her eyes.

He wished he could be sure, his hands fidgeting in his pockets until his phone tapped his knuckles.

Pulling it from his pocket, he unlocked the screen and opened his contacts, recalling she’d put her number there. Her name greeted him in his friends’ list, a relatively short list compared to his work one and even the one his father insisted he have, too.

_She considered him a friend?_

That warmed him more than he cared to admit aloud.

Moving toward his upright piano, he pulled out the sheet music he’d gotten of Jagged’s songs, including the Ladybug song. He stared at the small picture included, the cover of the CD he’d first recorded the song on.

Recalling he still had that CD, he turned toward the nearby bookcase, fingering through his vast collection until he found it. He turned it over, reading through the songs when something within the credits caught his attention.

Cover designed by Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my gorgeous Ladybug.

She’d made Jagged’s cover.

He flipped it over and studied the design for a long time, forgetting he had the meeting with his father and even work in the morning.

“Just when she couldn’t top herself, she does,” he mumbled, a small smile playing across his lips.

He slid the CD into his antiquated yet functional stereo system, pressing the numbers he wanted and listened to the Ladybug song as it filled the room.

He put the song on repeat.

With each new replay, his desire to learn more about her grew.

If he was lucky enough, he’d learn her secrets one day.


	4. A New Perspective

“Nice of you to be punctual this morning, Adrien,” Gabriel said, walking toward his desk and taking a seat. His fingers steepled in front of him and his face wore his typical stoic expression as he regarded the younger man before him. “Do you understand my disappointment in your non-appearance last night? Your absence almost cost me some highly sought connections.”

Adrien cringed at his father’s apathetic words. He didn’t know what he expected to be different from the tone he’d gotten the night before and every night previous for the past ten or so years.

“I apologize, Father, but one of my students needed me. I had an important conference with his mother. I wasn’t going to wait when his happiness is important to me.” He geared up to say more, but Gabriel stopped him with a hand raised.

The small, rare smile that graced his father’s features proved more than a bit disconcerting.

“You’re talking about a certain Louis Dupain-Cheng, son of my top designer, are you not?”

Adrien nodded, unsure what else to say yet fearing his father would have plenty.

He wasn’t wrong as Gabriel spoke again.

“Afraid my top designer might not love her child like I supposedly didn’t love you? Has your young pupil that he’s unhappy with his home life? Said his mother is the worst, perhaps?” Gabriel’s brow hiked up, waiting for Adrien’s answer.

He shook his head. “Not in so many words, no.”

“So, this conference wasn’t as important as you made it out to be. You have your suspicions but no concrete proof.” The smile widened by a degree, his father’s triumph clear and disgusting to see.

“Can you blame me for being worried? You weren’t exactly the epitome of perfect parent. How can I stand by and allow that to happen to another child?” His fists clenched in his lap as one foot bounced with his growing agitation. “It’s not like you truly cared how I was doing or what I was doing as long as I followed your plans for me. Who’s to say that’s not the same for Louis?”

A file landed on his side of Gabriel’s desk. It contrasted with a strange starkness against the dark wood, raising Adrien’s curiosity another notch.

“Go on, son. Read her file. See what kind of woman she truly is when it comes to her son.” Gabriel’s hands returned to their earlier steepled position, his cool eyes watching Adrien closely. Almost too closely. “I imagine you told her your feelings about her parenting skills last night. After all, you ate dinner with her rather than fulfill your obligation to me.”

“Not exactly.” He didn’t touch on the fact his father knew more than he should. Part of being the Agreste heir meant having his personal life recorded and reported back to his father, even at the age of twenty-eight. “Her son and friend were with us. I couldn’t risk Louis overhearing and getting upset.”

“At you or her? Do you care for this boy, Adrien?” Gabriel’s voice had changed, not so noticeable that outsiders would know, but enough for Adrien to realize he’s been played.

Yet, he couldn’t help but answer with the truth. “Well, yeah, he’s a great kid and deserves a happy life.”

“Happier than the one you had?” The softness of his father’s tone surprised him. “Look, son, I know I should’ve tried harder after your mother disappeared, but I did the best I could. Maybe I could’ve done better, but you also shut me out after a while, even walking away from the legacy I’ve been building so hard for the both of us all these years.”

“Father –”

“No, I’m not done.” His father’s hand raised in the air a moment before dropping back to its original position. “I’m not making excuses for myself. I made my choices for both of us. Clearly, I made some wrong ones where you were concerned, but you’re making one now if you believe that Marinette Dupain-Cheng doesn’t love that little boy. Read her contract with me, son. You might be surprised.”

Picking up the file, he stared at the cover with her name printed across the front with label tape. He pictured the way she’d looked at her son the previous evening. That same look would sometimes pass over her features when she regarded him, too. That had been the most surprising.

“She’s not an unintelligent woman, son, nor an uncompassionate one. You might want to talk with her and determine if perhaps you were wrong in your assumptions.” Gabriel’s voice broke through his thoughts, pulling his gaze from the folder back to his father’s face.

He couldn’t for sure what possessed him to put the file down without reading it, but he did. He stood from the chair and walked toward his father’s office door, sensing he’d have some groveling to do that day both for being late to work and to the woman he might’ve misjudged.

“Her office is on the floor below this one. She should be setting up for the day if you’d like to see her before leaving.” That small smile grew another notch though Gabriel’s gaze remained on the computer in front of him.

Nodding, Adrien stepped out and walked toward the elevator.

He stepped inside, waving at Nathalie as the doors closed behind him. She wore a similar expression as his father’s.

When the elevator stopped at the floor below, he took a deep breath and stepped back into the world he’d left behind long ago. He could only hope he’d find the woman who’d haunted him the past sixteen hours.

His world didn’t right itself until he caught sight of her, slowing his steps to admire her for a moment. After all, he hadn’t seen her in this element before, something he found quite appealing. Maybe too appealing.

00000

Marinette could feel the steady gaze on her though she did her best to ignore them. She had too much on her mind, including the prepping of her team with the new designs she’d created the night before. She’d made enough to present an entire collection in time for their next big fashion week.

Tired and a bit cranky, she didn’t have the best personality in greeting whoever’s gaze remained locked on her. Yet, she knew she couldn’t ignore them forever.

She dared a glance from her desk, gasping when she caught sight of Adrien Agreste standing not two feet from her office door.

She couldn’t fathom what had brought him to the office when he hadn’t stepped foot in them since she’d started working with Gabriel almost five years ago.

He sent her a small wave, his lips curved upward in a semi-smile of greeting.

She almost wished she’d done a bit more to look presentable, realizing his impression of her couldn’t be too high. Why she suddenly cared, she couldn’t say, but the thought crossed her mind regardless.

“How can I help you, M. Agreste?” She congratulated herself on her calm voice. A true feat with the way her blood pressure spiked in his presence and her heart pounded a bit harder.

She couldn’t be attracted to this man, she argued with herself. She couldn’t. Nothing would come of it. She wouldn’t hurt her son by getting involved with his teacher. She wasn’t that kind of woman.

His silence threatened to unnerve her more, her hands fidgeting with the portfolio she picked up from her desk.

“Adrien?” Her voice dropped to a whisper. She didn’t the gossip mill getting back to Gabriel, not after she’d already made a fool herself that morning. “Are you alright?”

Without realizing it, she’d moved closer to him, not stopping until she could reach out and touch him. Her hand brushed his, sending a jolt through them both and red stains across their cheeks.

He recovered first, coughing into a closed fist. “Yeah, I’m fine. I had a little business with my father. Since I figured you’d be here, I thought I’d stop by and invite you to the recital Friday night. Louis will be playing the final solo of the evening.”

She smiled up at him. “It’s on my calendar. I can’t wait to see what he’s prepared.”

“I’ll save you a seat in the front row.” The surprised look passing across his features would’ve been insulting if she hadn’t learned a bit more about him the previous evening or even that morning from Gabriel himself.

“Thank you. I’ll see you then.” She forced herself to step back, noting the growing interest they’d gained from other designers nearby. “I’m sure my son will be great. After all, he has the best piano teacher in Paris.”

Adrien’s smile came out full and bright, his cheeks growing rosier at her compliment.

It was only after he left that she caught the speculative looks from her co-workers and realized how her words could be construed.

Mentally slapping her forehead, she did her best to ignore those looks, retreating to her office. She was determined to make the day the best she could, not wanting to risk any more embarrassing moments and creating more fodder than she already had.

After all, there wasn’t any way that someone like Adrien Agreste would be interested in a single mother. Especially a single mother working in the fashion industry, an industry he hated with every cell of his being according to his father.

No, she’d do well to forget about Adrien Agreste. Nothing good would ever come of foolish dreams and hopes for something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my grandmother last night, so updates might be a bit in coming. If they happen in the next few days, awesome, but they might not. So, please bear with me as I figure out my new normal without this amazing woman in my life anymore.


	5. The Recital

“You made it.” She smiled, sinking into the seat beside the rock star.

She’d heard the door to the auditorium open after the first performer had finished his piece in the recital. A glimpse of the familiar figure had her excusing herself from Nino’s side as he videotaped the entire thing for posterity and a healthy dose of pride.

She’d hurried toward the back as the second performer set up his sheet music and warmed his fingers, tapping a few wrong keys in the process. She regretted leaving her reserved seat, but she hoped her absence would be forgiven upon the gift she had sitting next to her.

“Louis will be so happy to see you again. He missed you so much during your last tour,” she whispered, doing her best to keep attention away from them.

The performer on stage helped as he began playing the piece he’d prepared, striking several wrong notes in quick succession and drawing Adrien onto the stage to redirect the young man’s fingers.

“I wouldn’t miss this. Well, maybe this particular boy. He’s not very good, is he?” Jagged cringed as the young man hit another set of wrong notes, bringing the song to a screeching halt. “I love my little tyke, you know? He’s not my godson for nothin’.”

He hooked one booted foot over his knee and shot her his signature grin.

On stage, she glimpsed the young man. His stilted performance came to a merciful and welcome end, his bow hurried as he dashed from the stage. The poor thing had suffered from stage fright, she surmised silently, her heart going out to him as she’d known that fear a time or two.

Adrien stepped on stage and announced the next performer of the evening, his eyes scanning the audience. She caught the widening of his eyes despite the distance she moved, his green irises stark against the harsh lighting of the stage. She wondered for the briefest moment if he’d been looking for her.

She shook her head a moment later, admonishing herself for such a fantastical notion. Adrien wouldn’t be interested in her. She came with too much baggage for the great son of Gabriel Agreste, even if she couldn’t help the tiny crush she’d developed on him. The crush wouldn’t lead to anything, she knew. It couldn’t.

“Penny sends her apologies for missing tonight. She really wanted to come, but you can imagine, can’t you, those final weeks?” Jagged’s soft voice pulled her from her thoughts, his shoulder brushing against hers so they wouldn’t be overheard.

“Oh, how is she? Has the morning sickness gotten any better? It hadn’t been a breeze with Louis, either, lasting almost until that last week.” She shuddered a bit as she recalled the misery she’d had with that particular symptom of pregnancy, cursing the day she’d ever laid eyes on Louis’s father. But, that had all changed the moment she held her son, so sweet and innocent. He’d needed her to be strong, to be mother and father.

She spied a fond smile blooming on Jagged’s lips, softening his features and making him look far younger than his actual years. She could well imagine him as a young man in his early thirties rather than a man in his early fifties with that smile in place.

“Yeah, she’s good, love. She’s just tired, is all. The tyke is keeping her awake day and night with her little kicks and jabs.” His body twisted in the chair a bit, imitating the movements of his soon-to-be-born child. The fond smile grew wider as the situation struck him with an awe she recognized too well. She’d felt the same at learning thing about that time with Louis. “This little tyke already holds my heart, love. Can you believe that? I didn’t think it possible, Marinette, to fall so hard for someone I haven’t even met yet.”

She mirrored his smile as she nodded. “Yes, I can believe it.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, watching the next several performers come and go.

Jagged would remark here and there but remained quiet mostly, enjoying the recital for what it was. He’d point out those with true talent, who’d benefit with a few more targeted lessons and others he felt would be better served seeking out other hobbies and interests. He almost had a second sense for those that only played to please a parent and those who played for the sheer joy of playing.

Soon, Adrien stepped out for the final time, announcing Louis’s performance.

“As the finale of our evening, ladies and gentlemen, Louis Dupain-Cheng will be performing a personal favorite, a song he’s dedicated to his mother and his godfather. Tonight, Louis will showcase his lessons by playing Jagged Stone’s Ladybug song.”

Marinette stares at the stage, not seeing her son’s beaming face as he sat at the piano and practiced a few chords. He played them flawlessly before diving into the song, playing a song she hadn’t been able to enjoy for the past few years, believing herself unworthy of the song any longer.

“Oh, Marinette, he’s amazing.” Jagged’s voice dropped to a breathy whisper. His body had moved forward in his seat, his hands clasping the seat in front of him as he stared at her son with rapt attention.

The final chords drifted through the auditorium a short time later, surging the crowd upward with its only standing ovation for the evening.

Marinette remained in her seat, too dumbstruck by the song and her son’s beautiful playing to move.

“Hey, love, you okay?” Jagged’s hand touched her shoulder, his earlier grin falling into a small frown of concern. “It’s like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Shaking herself, she tried for a reassuring smile, standing on shaking legs and moving from the aisle. “I’m fine, or I will be. I promise. Come, your godson has been dying to see you. Besides, I know another fan who’d love to meet you.”

She nodded toward a hidden pathway where they could slip backstage unnoticed.

His grin returned as he stood to follow.

As much as the song had brought back memories, she wasn’t going to let her surprise go to waste for her son or for Adrien. She couldn’t let them down despite the shaky ground she found herself standing upon after hearing a song that’d become a symbol of disappointment to her.

Pasting on a real smile for her son’s sake, she moved down the pathway, not stopping until she’d reached her son’s side and wrapped him in a tight hug.

00000

The empty seat bothered him. He’d tried to ignore the empty seat, but he couldn’t as the night wore on.

Why hadn’t she returned? Was everything okay?

Nino hadn’t signaled him that something had gone wrong. No, Nino had continued to film the recital with a wide grin forming upon seeing Louis walk across the stage.

Where had she gone? Had it been a work thing? Would she really leave her son’s recital for work?

He didn’t want to think she would, not after the way she’d promised to be there. He wanted to believe his father that she wasn’t like the older Agreste, but doubts surfaced in his mind. He feared seeing the disappointment on Louis’s face when he learned his mother had left the auditorium long before he’d even played for her.

Maybe he shouldn’t have saved Louis for the last spot, but he always reserved that spot for his most talented pupil, wanting them to bring the night to its glorious end for the parents and other students alike. Louis had worked hard to earn that spot, too.

“Mama!” Louis’s shout brought Adrien spinning around, his eyes searching the busy backstage for signs of his prized pupil and his mother.

“Oh, Louis, you were amazing, sweetie.” Her honeyed voice sounded like a welcoming melody to Adrien’s lonely heart, pulling him toward the secret pathway he’d recently discovered.

She’d knelt to wrap her son in a tight hug, pulling the boy off his feet by several centimeters.

Louis giggled despite his poor attempts to sound disgruntled. “Mama, I’m not a baby. Put me down.”

She laughed along with the young boy, doing as he demanded but dropping a kiss on his cheek and giving him a cheeky wink at her audacity to embarrass him in front of his classmates.

“Guess who’s with me, sweetie?” She pointed toward the shadows, a secret smile lighting up her features as the sadness that clung to her earlier dissipated.

He couldn’t tell what had made her sad, but he recognized the emotion as surely as he’d recognize his own hand. He’d been close and personal with that particular emotion for far too many years to count.

He edged forward, not sure what he’d say to her since she hadn’t disappeared as he’d imagined earlier. Relief flooded him at that, his heart and, more recently, his mind not wanting to believe her as callous as his father had been.

Her eyes searched the groupings of children, landing on him a moment later. Her smile widened the tiniest bit, her first teeth shining white against the pink gloss she wore on her lips.

“There you are.” Her hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward and almost into her.

His surprise at being wanted had been used to her advantage though he’d been quick to offer her an effusive apology at invading her space. He’d righted himself in time to catch a wicked humor enter her eyes and disappear almost as quickly.

“You owe me after I’ve been so nice to bring you something, M. Agreste.” She nodded toward the shadows, her eyes never leaving him.

They bored into him with an intensity he hadn’t felt except from his father. Yet, they didn’t create a foreboding sense of disappointment but rather excitement, something far more surprising for him to experience as he glanced into the shadows.

He gasped as Louis’s excited voice practically shouted their guest to the entire auditorium.

“Uncle Jagged, you came! Oh, I missed you so much.” The tiny boy clung to the rock star as though he’d been reunited with family rather than the idol of Rock-and-Roll. “Did you bring me anything?”

Jagged laughed. “My presence isn’t enough, mate?”

Louis shook his head though he softened the blow with another hug to the aging rock star’s neck.

Another chuckle escaped Jagged as he set the boy down and pulled a small wrapped box from his pocket. “Have I ever disappointed you yet?”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Louis opened the box and squealed, his eyes seeking his mother in the dispersing crowd. “Mama, look what Jagged got me. Look, M. Agreste. It’s so cool, right?”

Jagged’s eyes met Adrien’s, assessing in their guarded look. His hand came up to scratch at his small goatee as his eyes continued their perusal of Adrien’s frozen form, unsure if he should introduce himself or wait for Jagged to finish judging him in silence.

Before he could do anything, Jagged stepped forward and raised a hand between them. “You the bloke teaching my godson the piano? You must be pretty good to teach him one of my songs. Maybe I could hear you play sometime.”

Adrien’s mind numbed at the words falling from Jagged’s lips, his hand rising of its own accord from years of good manners being hammered into him. A simple, single shake of his hand came and went before Jagged released him, stepping back with an amused expression on his face.

“You sure know how to pick them, love. Is he okay there?” Jagged’s amusement at his expense didn’t register for a long moment.

Shaking himself, he managed to smile at his favorite music idol, his voice breathy with excitement. “I’d be honored to play for you, Jagged, sir. I’m not as good as your keyboardist, but I do well enough.”

It took another moment for Jagged’s words to come back to him, spinning him to face Marinette once more to ask, “You picked me? Really?”

The hope he felt fluttering in his heart at believing she might see him as something more than her son’s teacher should have been his greatest warning. His infatuation with this woman wasn’t normal. It’d happened too quickly and had greater implications for some major complications. He knew that. He did. He swore he did.

But, he ignored it as he stared at her, waiting with breath trapped tight in his lungs and burning his chest for her answer. Surely, these feelings couldn’t be one-sided. Surely, she felt at least a smidgen of this same infatuation, this same pull toward him as he did her.

Right?

Her blue eyes and sweet smile almost too painful to gaze upon, but he did. He didn’t want to miss a thing she had to say as she said the words he longed to hear.

“Of course, I picked you, Adrien.”

The hope within him soared at her words, threatening to lift his feet several meters from the ground. He could almost swear he had the ability to fly, or at least the ability to scale and vault over tall buildings.

 “You’re the best piano teacher in Paris after all, and Louis deserves the best.”

That hope withered, shattering any notions of flying across the rooftops of Paris.

Of course, she wouldn’t feel this way so soon or at all. She barely knew him. She also wasn’t as pathetic and lonely as he was. He should’ve known. He did know, but that didn’t make the pain ease, his pent-up breath expelling in a whoosh and his chest caving in.

What an idiot he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ladybug story and the story of Louis's father will be coming in the next chapter, which I'll be working on this week. I'm hoping to finish up this story soon, but we'll see how it goes.


	6. Heart to Heart

It took everything in him to get through the rest of the evening. Torture couldn’t begin to describe dealing with parents and their many questions and concerns about their child’s performance. Students wanted to ask about their next lessons, all but Louis. He’d been content to sit at the piano and play alongside his two uncles.

Adrien had smiled at the picture the trio made, wishing he could join them and be part of their little family. Marinette had come to stand beside the piano, watching the three with a bright, indulgent smile on her face.

Her smile lit up the room in Adrien’s mind. She could light up his entire world with that smile, but she’d made it clear that she didn’t see him that way.

It’d taken everything within him to get through the evening, having her confirm he had no part in her son’s life outside his role as a teacher. It didn’t matter that he wanted more. She didn’t. He would respect that, not wanting to push and possibly lose what small claim he already had as Louis’s teacher. To do so would also mean losing whatever chances he’d get to see her.

With the departure of the last parent and student, Adrien’s spirit sagged to its lowest depths, dropping him into a nearby chair. His hands came up to hold his head, a deep sigh escaping him. Bone-tired, he knew he had cleaning to do before he left, but he needed a moment to collect himself, regain what energy he could before he proceeded.

Several minutes passed before he pushed himself up and moved toward the stage. He figured an hour tops before he could collapse in an exhausted heap on his couch at home. The idea helped spur him forward, almost missing the other occupant in the auditorium.

“Need any help?” a familiar feminine voice asked, breaking the deafening silence.

His gaze swept the stage until he saw her standing near the secret passageway, her coat draped over her arms and her stance unsure. The sheet music on the piano lay forgotten, his hand hovering mere millimeters over them.

“I can go if you’d rather be alone.” She readjusted her coat, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her feet alternated taking on her full weight as she waited for his decision. Her blue eyes met his, her teeth still worrying her bottom lip in a rare show of uncertainty. “I should, uh, I should go. We can talk another time. You must be exhausted and done with people by now. Will you call me tomorrow so we can set up a better time to talk?”

She took a step backward, the shadows enveloping her.

“My Lady, wait.” _Oh, crap, where did that come from? Be cool, Agreste._

He frowned at the pet name but smoothed his features when he noticed she stopped moving, her eyes wide and bit curious. “You don’t have to go. I, um, some help would be appreciated.”

He drew his lips into the best smile he could, ignoring the growing tension building from his slip of the tongue. He couldn’t believe he’d called her that. She must think him some weirdo. He couldn’t even blame her if she did.

A breath exhaled upon her approach, one he hadn’t known he’d held, waiting for her decision to stay or go.

A teasing light lit up her eyes as she drew closer, a light that should’ve put him on alert but didn’t. He wanted to hear whatever she had to say, even if it meant she teased him mercilessly the entire time. He could handle whatever she threw at him if it meant she stayed a bit longer.

“My Lady, hmm? I have to say that’s a new one.” Her eyes traveled over him, almost as if she’d hadn’t seen him before. Her assessment put him on edge, his hands itching to slick his hair back and rub at his nape. She surprised by him adding, “I think it might be the best one yet.”

His heart rate kicked up at her gentle praise. Her words spoke a promise that had hope rising in him once more. Could she be saying what he truly wanted her to say? Was he getting ahead of himself again?

_Cool your jets, Adrien. She hasn’t said anything clear yet. No sense in getting excited if she’s only being friendly. After all, you’re her son’s teacher. She’s not the type of woman to cross boundaries like that._

He liked that most about her. She didn’t hit on him as other mothers and even some fathers had. She kept things professional yet friendly. She talked to him as one adult to another without expecting anything in return.

“Thank you, Adrien, for tonight. Hearing Louis play Jagged’s Ladybug song was lovely. An experience I won’t ever forget.” Her cheeks tinted as she spoke, not from embarrassment but from happiness. She practically glowed under the dimmed lights of the stage, her hair taking on a halo effect.

It faded as new thoughts invaded her eyes, memories that looked painful. Her eyes darkened as she sank onto the piano’s bench and tapped at a few keys. “I haven’t listened to that song in so long. I just didn’t have the heart to hear it, not since Louis’s father left. He never wanted to be a father. He said his career would always come first. He walked out of our lives that day and never looked back.”

She continued to tap at the keys, the notes discordant, broken.

He walked around the piano, sinking beside her. His hands came to rest over hers, moving them to the right keys and pressing lightly. Soon, the melody transformed from choppy notes to a perfect flow of sound, echoing through the auditorium.

A smile returned to her lips, her eyes lighting up as she recognized the simple song. “Are you teaching me how to play Twinkle Little Star?”

His cheeks stained a soft pink though he smiled in returned. “Maybe.”

Neither spoke as he took her through the song a time or two more, his hands pulling away. She played the song as he watched on a final time, her hands dropping to her lap. When she dared to meet his gaze, she dropped her voice to a whisper. “I lied earlier. I might’ve chosen you because you’re the best teacher for Louis at first, but these past couple of weeks, I’ve come to like you. I like you a lot, Adrien, and it frankly scares me.”

“I like you, too, Marinette.” His heartbeat accelerated, his confession whisper-soft to match hers. “Can I do anything to help you not fear this? Would an apology help? I made some early assumptions about you, but I’ve since learned they’re untrue. I am sorry for ever having them. You’re an amazing mother and a beautiful woman who cares for the people around you, especially your son. You’re clearly talented if you work for my father. He only hires the absolute best. Plus, you designed one of Jagged’s covers. I am in awe of you.”

“Says the ex-supermodel,” she teased. Her shoulders sagged, her tension easing for the moment.

00000

Sitting beside Adrien felt nice, felt right.  She didn’t want to consider the implications of their shared confessions. She just wanted the moment to last as long as possible. They still had a lot to discuss and decide before she’d willingly put them through a potentially painful relationship.

Thoughts of Louis’s father invaded her thoughts, but she shoved them aside. Adrien wasn’t Louis’s father, and she thanked the heavens for that. He seemed to care for Louis, perhaps more than he should about a single student.

If things went bad, how would that affect Louis? He wanted a father desperately. He’d even asked her a few times why he couldn’t have Adrien as his father. She never had a good answer for him. She couldn’t lie to her son and say she didn’t feel the right kind of feelings for Adrien to make him Louis’s father. Yet, she couldn’t say that her feelings would lead to Louis having Adrien as a father, either.

She distracted him whenever she could, hoping to stem his desires and curiosity about his piano teacher.

Adrien’s voice pulled her back to the present, laughter lacing his words. “I might be an ex-supermodel, but you can run circles around me any day. I think we both know that. After all, you’re Ladybug.”

“That feels like a lifetime ago.” She dropped her gaze to her hands, chipping away at the paint on one of them.

“Do you want to talk about it? I’ve heard I can be a decent listener. My tutors seemed to think so anyway.” He shot her a lopsided grin, one she found far too endearing. His green eyes softened as they regarded her, noting the probable shadows beneath her eyes. “You can tell me anything, you know? I’m not going anywhere. I want to be here for you and for Louis.”

His words brought her head up, her gaze meeting his. She couldn’t quite believe he’d admitted what he did. It sounded an awful like a love confession without the actual confession.

The desire to kiss him hit her full-on. His compassion and caring made her feel cherished and loved, something she hadn’t experienced by someone in a long time. Sure, she had love from Nino and Alya, even Jagged and her parents, but she hadn’t known the love of a man in a long time. She wanted to experience it again with Adrien.

Reminding herself of his position in her son’s life, she dragged her desire back, stuffing it into a box in the farthest recesses of her mind. She could dwell on that later. They still needed to talk and figure some things out before they did anything physical like kissing. Her cheeks heated at the thought of doing more, but she swiftly shut the door on those thoughts, not nearly ready to think about that.

“Jagged and I are friends. We’ve been friends since I met him long ago as a teenager. Despite any disgusting rumors going on, we’ve never been anything more than friends.” Her voice dropped low, not wanting to hear them echo and taunt her with the memories they brought with them.

Adrien simply smiled. “I never thought different. He’s old enough to be your father, Marinette. Besides, you don’t strike me as a groupie. I will admit I’m curious why he called you Ladybug.”

Her lips curved upward. “I used to wear these cute ladybug earrings every day in lycée. When I played gopher at Le Grand Paris Hotel for an assignment, I ended up working with Jagged and his then-manager, Penny. She’s his wife now and pregnant with their first child. He’s truly in love with her. Has been for years.”

She paused as the memories came flooding back, happy mingling with harder ones. It took a moment for her to continue, her voice steady. “During that assignment, I ended up making him some Eiffel Tower glasses. He wore them on the album he asked me to design, too. He loved their design, much better than the ones I originally found for him. Those were truly terrible. After that day, he called me Ladybug. He didn’t stop until I got pregnant with Louis.”

She stopped then, taking a breath. Her gaze had drifted back to the piano, her fingers ghosting over the keys she’d learned from Adrien.

It took a bit before Adrien asked, “Why then? Did Louis’s father not like Jagged or something?”

“Louis’s father worshipped Jagged. In fact, he was Jagged’s bassist before Luka replaced him.” She didn’t dare meet Adrien’s eyes as she admitted to the fact she had been a groupie. A groupie who’d been stupid to fall for a bass guitar and a smooth personality that hid a darker side, an irresponsible side.

“I’m sorry, Marinette.” His hand covered hers, his fingers squeezing in comfort. “If you don’t want me to know more, I understand.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I’ve had almost nine years to come to terms with Louis’s father and his absence from our lives. I was eighteen and blind to who he really was. He was so smooth, so cool. I couldn’t believe he liked me at first. Jagged had even been happy to see us together.”

Her hand squeezed his back, drawing strength from the warmth she found there. “He was great at first. He didn’t push me into anything I didn’t want to do and treated me like a princess, a pet name he’d given me. When I did finally let our relationship get to the next level, I hadn’t thought Louis would be the result. I still had life plans I hadn’t completed before children, but it seems fate had other ideas.”

“Oh, Mari,” Adrien whispered, leaning closer to rest an arm around her shoulders. He simply held her, offering comfort and safety as she continued her confession.

“I had no intention of getting rid of Louis. I wanted him despite how young I was. He was my son, and I loved him.” She drew a shuddering breath, blinking away the growing moisture in her eyes. “Louis’s father didn’t take the news well. He wanted nothing to do with me or Louis. He broke up with me before a concert. He didn’t even hesitate. I knew then I’d been merely a notch on his belt, a groupie that he bedded and intended to walk away from once I grew boring.”

Adrien’s arm tightened around her, his breath hitching at her words. She could feel the rise of his heartbeat against her cheek. “I’m so, so sorry you went through that. I wish I could knock some sense into him for you. You deserve better, so much better than that.”

Her lips curved into a small smile. She hadn’t known what to expect when she’d decided to tell him this story, but she was glad she’d made the decision. “Don’t worry. Jagged had quite a bit to say to Louis’s father upon overhearing what he said. Jagged told him if he didn’t want to be a father and provider, he had no business as part of Jagged’s band. That’s the official reason why Luka replaced Louis’s father as Jagged’s bassist.”

Adrien didn’t say anything, his arms holding her close. She could feel tiny vibrations where her head rested against his shoulder, almost purr-like in their intensity. It took her a moment to realize he was humming to himself.

She tilted her head so she could gain a better look at him. His eyes had grown darker, his brow furrowing as his thoughts swirled with all the information she’d given him.

It took him another thirty-three seconds to respond, his arms wrapping tight around her. He brushed a kiss against her cheek, whisper-soft yet full of emotion. It stole her breath while his words sped up her heart rate. “Thank you for trusting me with your story. It means a lot to me, My Lady.”

She hadn’t thought he could make her fall any harder than she already had. He proved her wrong. It broke her heart to say it, but she owed him the truth, her voice raspy as she admitted, “I’m not ready, Adrien. I’m just not ready to take this risk. If we fail, then my son loses most of all. I can’t. I won’t do that to him.”

She watched him, her eyes never leaving his. She couldn’t. She had to make sure he understood she cared. Boy, did she care, but she had other considerations besides her own desires and needs. She had to put Louis first.

He swallowed four times before nodding once. “I understand, Marinette. Friends then?”

“Friends.”


	7. A Promotion and a Party

Piano Magic 7

A chime alerted Marinette to a new text message.

A smile crept across her features at the name highlighted on the screen.

8:15 am. Right on time.

Sliding her thumb across the screen, she opened the text, her smile widening further.

  1. **Agreste** : Good morning, beautiful Lady. Hope your day is purr-fect.



A picture of a cat lounging in a hammock followed his message.

 _Her sweet goofball_ , she thought. She couldn’t believe how smooth the transition from parent-teacher to friends had been. It hadn’t taken long to realize how truly wonderful Adrien could be, either, as a friend.

He’d been a bit shy at first, not wanting to overstep boundaries, but she’d encouraged him, resulting in a closeness she hadn’t thought possible developing in the past two months.

Occasional texts with small talk had become routine morning check-ins and cute gifs and photos.

Puns had come next.

Incredible. She found someone who liked puns as much as her father did.

Lunches and dinners came next with outings as a tiny group following right behind.

Adrien treated Louis as if her son was the most precious child in the world, something she hadn’t expected any man to do. But then, she’d discovered Adrien wasn’t any man. His kindness and quick acceptance of Louis’s presence was working magic on her resolve to remain friends.

She’d been reluctant at first in going to dinner with him. She didn’t want him thinking they’d make the leap from friends to something more. He’d proved the perfect gentleman, never pushing for more than a quick kiss on the cheek at the end of dinner.

 _One of kind_ , she mused, her fingers hovering over her reply box.

A beep from her work intercom warned her a second before Nathalie’s voice rang through her office.

“Gabriel would like to see you, Mlle Dupain-Cheng.”

Sighing, she dropped her phone into her pocket, pressing the intercom button to respond. “I’ll be right there.”

A short ride in the elevator brought her to Gabriel’s office.

Nathalie motioned toward the doors, a small smile flitting across her lips at Marinette’s questioning look.

A good omen in Marinette’s book, she approached the door, knocking as she entered the room. “You requested me, sir?”

“Ah, yes, come in.” Gabriel glanced up from his computer, his features relaxed. “Please, have a seat. We have some matters to discuss.”

Marinette couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen him in such a calm state. She knew it wouldn’t go past the fingers of one hand, having seen his temper flare and boil over employees in the past. That included herself a time or two though she’d been quick to remind and defend others whenever it happened, often sending Gabriel grumbling back to his office.

Not trusting this state of his, she took her seat, sitting on the edge. Her fingers dug into the supple leather though she worked to remain calm. “What matters would those be, sir?”

“The winter showcase did remarkably well under your guidance. I’m impressed by all you managed to accomplish and the buzz you’ve created for this fashion house.” The corners of his lips tilted upward. “I’d like to promote you to Executive Designer. You’ve more than proved yourself since you began working here. You’ll have more responsibilities, but you’ll also have far better hours than those you had previously and a new assistant.”

Her mouth dropped open. If she hadn’t been holding onto her seat, she would’ve tumbled onto the floor. She managed to grip the leather tighter before she could humiliate herself in front of her boss.

“Thank you, sir. I’m honored you think so highly of me.” She prayed the warmth in her cheeks didn’t mean a fiery blush stealing over them. She’d die for sure.

“As I said, you earned it, Mlle Dupain-Cheng.” His eyes dropped back to his screen for a moment, allowing her time to compose herself. When they met hers again, a familiar smirk appeared, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “I’m hosting a party for the showcase’s success this evening. I expect you to be there since you were its main coordinator.”

“Sir, this is last minute. I need some time to find a proper sitter for my son.” Her hand traveled to her phone, wondering who’d be available to watch him. She prayed Nino or Alya could since he knew them the most, but she did have a few backup sitters if she had to use one.

“Bring him. It’s about time I met this young man.” He dipped his head toward his screen again before meeting her gaze a moment later, his smirk intact. “After all, it’s not often I bend my rules for any employee, especially newly hired ones.”

“Yes, sir, he’ll be there.” Her hand fell to her side, stunned by this turn of events. Never had Gabriel ever wanted children at any social function in her memory. The last she recalled on the matter was his stance on them being unnecessary distractions. “Were there any other matters we needed to discuss?”

“One more.” He swiveled his chair, pushing himself out and striding toward a garment bag hanging in the corner. He plucked it from the stand and returned to her side of the desk. “Here. I had this design made for you to wear tonight. It’s one of yours, I believe, though I tweaked a few details to better suit your coloring and stature.”

Suspicion emboldened her, an inner fire building. As her hand closed around the garment bag, she met his eyes and asked, “What’s going on, sir? I can’t recall a time when you’ve been so doting on anyone, especially an employee. Not that I’m not grateful for all you’re doing, but something’s up.”

Gabriel’s smirk faded, something Marinette regretted. Its disappearance reminding her of the cold man Gabriel could often be.

A rare gentleness replaced it as Gabriel’s voice softened to one she hadn’t heard before. “It’s true I’m hard on everyone. My standards have been deemed impossible by several in the past, including my son. I doubt that will change anytime soon, either, but I have seen remarkable changes within my fashion house and my home that can only be attributed to one person.”

She didn’t dare say anything, a breath caught in her throat as she waited for him to continue.

“It’s you, Mlle Dupain-Cheng. You’ve brought a loyalty out of my employees that I’d never garnered before or even Nathalie for that matter.” He paused, his eyes dropping to a portrait on his desk though neither could see what it held from their current angle. “You also brought my son back into my life.”

“I can’t take credit for that, sir. If you and Adrien are working to fix your relationship, that’s all Adrien. He made that decision without my help.” Her fingers danced along the hanger she felt beneath the bag’s vinyl exterior, her gaze never leaving his as she awaited his next response.

“Either way, thank you,” he murmured, retaking his seat and resuming his earlier work. “You’re free to go. Be at the mansion by six-thirty. I’d like your help in greeting the guests. You’ll be co-hosting with myself and Nathalie.”

She nodded, hurrying toward the door and back to her office. She couldn’t quite believe all that had transpired, almost afraid she might wake at any moment. Never in her life had she thought to see a softer side of Gabriel Agreste, at least not after his brusque treatment of the past five years.

Pulling out her phone, she realized she had a bit of time before her first meeting that day. She swiped at the lock screen and entered her contacts, tapping on Adrien’s picture.

He picked up on the second ring.

She smiled, hearing his cheerful greeting. “I hope I’m not bothering you, but you’ll never believe what happened…”

00000

Adrien took the steps up to his father’s mansion two at a time. He’d already run later than he’d promised, hating the thought of seeing his father’s disappointment. He’d almost skipped the entire thing, but his day held too much promise and he’d made the commitment. He wouldn’t renege.

He tapped at the door, slipping through the narrow opening he’d made.

The commotion of the party surprised him, laughter mingling with loud cheers and heavy applause for the night’s entertainment deafening.

“Ah, Adrien, you made it. Come, I have your suit in my office.” Gabriel grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the office he’d come to loathe in his younger days. “I’m glad you could make it on short notice. I appreciate your willingness to help me out.”

“Sure thing, Father,” he paused, glancing around at the casual attire of the guests, “but why do I need a suit? Is there something I’m missing?”

His father smiled. Actually smiled at him. Not a full one but a Cheshire one that had Adrien’s gut twisting. “You’ll see soon enough, son.”

He’d made a major misstep, he realized too late. He could only hope he’d survive whatever fallout his father had planned for him.

Stepping into the office, Adrien felt like he’d been swept back in time. Nothing had changed since the last day he’d walked into the room and declared his intentions to forge his own path.

A thin layer of dust covered most of the surfaces, surprising him.

At his raised brow, Gabriel’s smirk widened a bit more. “I didn’t see much point in staying home to work with you gone, son. You didn’t want my protection or overbearing manner any longer. The mansion was empty without you, so I moved everything I needed back to the fashion house.”

Unsure how to respond, Adrien grabbed the suit his father indicated and proceeded to change into the finer material. It fit him to perfection, amazing him in his father’s ability to predict his measurements despite his years away from modeling.

He began working on his tie when he broke the silence settling between them. “I’m sorry I’m not the man you wanted me to be, but I’m happy with my life, Father.”

A real smile graced his father’s features. “You’re a better man than the one I wanted you to be, Adrien. I’m proud of you, son.”

Gabriel stepped forward and finished Adrien’s tie, straightening it. With a final sweep of his son’s appearance, he deemed Adrien ready to greet his guests.

At the doorway, Adrien glanced around, noting the large assembly near the rented piano.

“You should head over there. You never know what you might discover,” his father murmured before disappearing into another cluster of guests.

A clap on his shoulder sent him wandering toward the piano, enjoying the skill of the pianist. They still had some practice to become a great master, but their technique was quite superb.

His eyes widened, breaching the thick throng of people. There on the bench sat Louis and his mother, playing and laughing as requests were tossed out.

“One at a time, please.” Marinette smiled at the crowd, pleasure at her son’s talent and his audience’s response. “I’m not nearly as good as Louis here, but I’m trying, aren’t I, sweetheart?”

“Maybe you should take lessons like I do, Mama.” Louis beamed back, just as pleased by all the excitement surrounding him. “I have a good teacher.”

Pride swelled in Adrien’s chest. High praise, indeed, coming from Louis. He could almost imagine walking on air at the kind words of his pupil.

Love kept him grounded. Love for Louis and love for the woman sitting beside the young man. He’d thought the emotion would hit him harder than it did, but it didn’t. It’d snuck under his protective armor and warmed him from the inside out. He loved them and would do anything to make them happy, he realized.

He knew the moment she spotted him, heat suffusing his skin and his heart rate kicking up several notches.

She smiled. “Yes, honey, your teacher is one of a kind.”

So much for his heart rate ever returning to normal that evening.


	8. A Chance Worth Taking

Stepping into her apartment after the eventful evening brought a contentment that filled her soul. A glance behind her reminded her of the man who’d given them a ride home, a smile playing across her lips.

Louis clung to Adrien’s hand, not daring to let go for fear his teacher might disappear. The admiring look never left her son’s face as he chattered about this or that.

To Adrien’s credit, his continued enthusiasm didn’t falter despite her son’s endless words. Exhaustion lined his eyes, but it failed to stop him from making her son feel important. He smiled and asked questions that kept Louis happily on one topic or another far longer than she’d thought possible.

“Alright, young man,” she interrupted upon reaching the living room, “you’ve had a big day. Time for bed, mister.”

She pointed at his bedroom across the way, balking a bit at the lateness. She hadn’t expected to stay at the Agreste manor past nine, yet the clock taunted her with its pronouncement of eleven-twenty. Her son should’ve been in bed over an hour ago, even with a social function disrupting their normal routine.

“But, Mama, I’m not sleepy. Please, can I stay up a bit longer?” A stifled yawn followed his words, his free hand reaching up to rub at his drooping eyes. His other hand clung tighter to Adrien’s, the knuckles whitening from their extra pressure.

“Bed,” she urged in a gentle tone. “We have a big day tomorrow as well. You need your rest as much as I do.”

Louis let out a small whine, his droopy eyes going to Adrien before coming back to her. “Can M. Agreste tuck me in? Please, Mama?”

Her gaze traveled to the man standing beside her son, meeting his hopeful expression. He didn’t dare say a word, she realized, though his features illuminated his desire. Not willing to destroy either’s hope, she simply nodded. “Go ahead, but one bedtime story only, you two. I mean it. We all need some sleep.”

Louis’s hand released Adrien’s as he raced toward her. His arms wrapped around her waist and squeezed tight, wishing her a good night. His hug lasted mere moments before he let her go and leaped toward Adrien once more, whose expression had shifted from hopeful to awed.

Her breath hitched at the adoration and fondness glowing in his eyes as they met hers. That look could easily stop traffic, she mused. It certainly had the power to make her heart skip a few beats.

The two disappeared into Louis’s room, leaving her alone to gain a few precious minutes of peace. Her mind filled with all they’d experienced earlier that evening, the party a huge success for her career at Gabriel’s fashion house. Her personal life had shifted during the party as well though she refused to acknowledge the full impact before that moment.

An image of Adrien in his suit as he first appeared near the piano earlier filled her mind, a blush suffusing her body. She doubted she’d ever forget her initial reaction to seeing him emerge from the crowd or the expression he wore upon seeing her play beside Louis.

Love.

She’d felt his love surrounding her. It didn’t matter he hadn’t spoken the word to her. He didn’t have to, not when his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

For those few moments, she dreamed of what accepting his love would be like, no fear holding her back. Warmth enveloped her for the second time that night, not choking or threatening in its comfortable cloaking. It promised her happiness she had only imagined before, a promise of happiness she’d be foolish to turn away. Because if she turned it away, she wouldn’t be the only one to suffer. Louis would, too.

Forcing the thoughts aside, she hurried through her nightly routine of tidying up before readying for bed. She did the bare minimum, eager to change into her matching pajamas. A few quick swipes over the kitchen counters and straightening some items in the living room, she deemed them complete, scurrying toward her bedroom.

A sigh escaped as she stepped out of her heels, her feet slipping gratefully into her broken-in slippers. With a slide of the zipper, her dress pooled in a pile at her feet, her pajamas taking its place. She grabbed up a makeup remover towelette, wiping away any vestiges of her sparse makeup.

Stepping from her room, she paused at the soft voices coming from Louis’s room. She moved closer, taking care not to give away her presence. She wouldn’t normally eavesdrop, but Louis’s newest question had stopped her from moving toward the living room to wait for Adrien.

“M. Agreste, do you love my mama? You’ve been spending a lot of time with us so I was wondering.”

She didn’t expect Adrien to answer, almost going so far to hope he wouldn’t answer.

Her luck didn’t hold.

“I can’t imagine loving anyone as much as I love your mama.” He paused, his voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper to add, “Well, except maybe you. You’re an amazing young man, Louis, and deserve all the best life can give you.”

Tears gathered in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Louis wasn’t done, either, it seemed as another question poured from his lips. “Are you going to marry her and be my papa? I’d really like that.”

“That, my dear boy, is my greatest wish. Nothing would make me happier than to be your papa and spend my days loving both you and your mama.” Adrien’s breath caught, his shoulders tensing as he leaned closer to her son. “Your mama is an intelligent and strong woman, Louis. I hope you know how amazing she is. She loves you more than anything. No matter what happens between her and me, I hope you always know that.”

“I do, M. Agreste. I love her, too,” Louis whispered. “Can I still pray that you’ll be my papa, though?”

A tear rolled down her cheek.

She pressed closer into her hiding spot, desperate to hear how Adrien handled her son’s request.

He chuckled. “Yeah, you can. Just know that even if I don’t get the honor of being your papa, you can still count on me, Louis. If you need me, you can call me anytime. I’ll come running, no matter what. That goes for your mama, too. I will be always there for both of you.”

They talked a few minutes longer, but Marinette didn’t hear them, her mind whirling with the implications of Adrien’s words. She meandered into the living room, her feet carrying up and down the length of the room. His words continued to echo in her mind, her emotions fluctuating. A brewing storm threatened explosive anger at Adrien’s presumption, yet it remained tempered by an undeniable hope for his words to be true.

She gripped tight to the hope blooming in her chest as she acknowledged the love she felt for him in return. She no longer desired tucking it away, keeping her vulnerable heart safe from potential heartbreak. She wanted the exact opposite, knowing her life stood on a precipice. Her son’s, too, but she refused to let fear win any longer.

“Marinette?” Adrien’s voice barely sounded over the din of her thoughts. “Are you alright, My Lady?”

She froze upon finding him watching her in the doorway. His expression guarded his thoughts, producing a tight feeling in her chest. She didn’t want him to guard his feelings, not from her.

Taking the necessary steps forward, she flung herself into his arms, her hesitation non-existent.

His arms wrapped around her, cradling her close.

She smiled, her arms wrapping around his neck. Her fingers crept toward the longer locks resting at his nape, getting lost in their playfulness. Her voice remained low as she made her confession, “I overheard everything you said to Louis.”

His grip tightened around her, his expression turning a bit fearful of her next words. He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him, sealing his lips with hers.

Neither moved.

She hadn’t imagined sharing their first kiss quite like this, but she soon smiled. She couldn’t imagine a better first kiss than this one as she moved first, brushing her lips across his. Her smile grew at the soft breath that escaped him, his shock clearly peeking through.

She didn’t relent, either. She continued to tease him with soft brushes and gentle nips until he responded. When he pulled her closer and took control, it became her turn to gasp and moan at the pleasure he drew from her.

Leaning back a few minutes later, soft pants punctuated her words. “I’m ready. I want to take a chance on us, Adrien. I want the chance to love you because I already do. I love you, and I want a future with you in our lives.”

“You won’t regret this, Marinette,” he vowed, his lips reclaiming hers.

She knew she wouldn’t.

 

00000

 

Bonus:

_Twenty-one months and some hours later …_

Adrien sat in the small rocking chair beside his wife’s bed, cradling their newborn daughter as Louis watched in awe beside him.

“She’s so tiny,” Louis mused in a soft voice, not daring to wake his sister or his mother. “Was I this tiny, you think?”

“I imagine you were,” Adrien whispered. “I bet you stole your mama’s heart as easily as you and little Emma here have taken mine.”

He still couldn’t quite grasp he had a daughter. He had a little girl who born his mother’s name yet looked so much like Marinette. At that moment, he knew he’d die to protect his little girl. She belonged to him as surely as Louis did.

As if his life couldn’t be any fuller, his daughter had made her arrival mere days after he’d gotten the official paperwork, proclaiming Louis as his adopted son. His family had grown in ways he’d never expected two years ago, and he had Marinette to thank for that. She’d taken the chance on him all those months ago, and he couldn’t be happier she had.

A tapping came moments before his father appeared in the entryway.

“Papy, look at my new sister. She’s really tiny,” Louis exclaimed, barely managing to keep his voice down.

Gabriel smiled at the boy’s enthusiasm. “She sure is, Louis. We’ll have to take great care with her, won’t we?”

The ten-year-old nodded, his expression taking on a seriousness that surprised the two older men.

The oldest Agreste recovered first, his eyes meeting Adrien’s for the first time. “You need anything, son?”

Taking a glance at the family he’d built, he smiled and shook his head. “No, I have everything I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
